Pet
by xOooBubblesooOx
Summary: As much as Rikki fights Iason, he still wants to be with him, will he ever tell him. Jupiter finds out about them breaking her rules. Read and find out what Jupiter does to try and get Iason back the way she had him before the mongrel.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark; rather quiet in the room, other then the rustle of chains clinking together, then quietness again.

His arms were numb by now. Hanging there for hours on ends without being let free. If he remembered right, he had been hanging there for 2 days. His mouth and throat were dry from the lack of water, stomach hurting and growling from lack of food. His head hurt from not being able to sleep in an up position, hopping he would pass out sooner or later. Not knowing how much longer he would hang like this. Then again, it wasn't his say when he would be let down from where he was, it was his masters.

The Blondie had the say over everything he did. When he ate, slept, had a cigarette, relieved sexual tension…everything. He hated not having the freedom he use to have. But at heart he couldn't complain. He had a place to sleep, regular meals, clean water, shelter. When in the past all he had was shelter, maybe food every three days, not the cleanest water to drink, and passed out once he got to tired to stay awake to keep an eye out for any danger. That was the life on the streets, something he was use to and had left behind.

Rikki gave a groan as he tried to pull himself up by the chains that help him suspended where his feet could just barely touch the ground. By the pain he felt, he could tell that his shoulders could possibly be popped out of place due to his body weight pulling him downward. But this didn't stop him from trying. He had to relieve the numbness somehow even if it meant pain.

The room lit up as a door slid open, Iason and Katze entered. Iason had a folder in his hand with Rikki's name on it. The only time he had that folder was when Rikki had really done something wrong. When Jupiter seen fit to have the pet put down for his actions. But somehow Iason was able to talk her out of it and able to keep the mongrel.

"Let him down." Iason ordered to Katze, sounding annoyed.

The red head moved to release the cuffs from Rikki's wrists.

The pet fell to the floor with a groan. Even his legs were numb from not being able to move them; his arms limp by his sides as pain shot threw his shoulders. Proof that they were dislocated.

Iason moved behind Rikki, taking a hold of his upper arm and popped the joint back into plaice.

Rikki hollered out and tried to pull from the Blondie's grip and the cause of the pain. But soon after the pain dulled, only for his other shoulder to be popped back into place, more pain ranking threw his shoulders as he hollered out again.

Katze moved out of the way as the Elite grabbed the black hair of his pet, pulling his head back to look up at him.

"Have you learned something, pet?"

Rikki hissed as his head was pulled back by his hair, glaring up at the other, not saying a word.

"Answer me!" Iason snapped.

Rikki still didn't answer him.

This only angered the Blondie more. He wanted to return the pet to the hanging chains again. But the boy needed food, water and to bath. Iason threw him forward and moved away from him.

"Wash up…get dressed and meet me in my office…. You have an hour..." With this, Iason left. Leaving Katze to look after the pet.

Katze sighed and moved to get a blanket to wrap around the pets shoulder, helping him stand.

"This is what you get for breaking rules Rikki. You really should have thought about it before you just went and did it. You know pets are forbidden to drink without the master offering it to them." Katze told him.

Rikki snorted and rolled his eyes. " I don't give a fuck… I am tired of this. I needed something to relax myself and drinking is my way of relaxing." He growled as he pushed the other away. Walking away from him to go to his room to get a shower and to dress as told.

Katze sighed and followed after. He had been ordered by Iason to watch the pet when he wasn't around. He was tired of Rikki getting into things when he wasn't around. Jupiter even stated the pet was not to be left alone. Therefore, Iason was ordered to get a caretaker to watch over the pet. Something he didn't want to do.

Iason sat in his office looking at the folder on the desk, then to the other six with Rikki's name on them. The past two months Rikki had gotten himself in trouble six times already, this was the seventh. He shattered the glass on the portrait of Jupiter that was in the front lobby of the keep that was on the first floor. Another pet said something about the mongrel and he happens to hear it, causing him to be thrown into the glass. The pet was just released from medical care after being reconstructed from all the damage from the glass.

The second was disrespecting another Elite at a meeting they had gone to. Rikki's mouth had gotten the best to him and really angered the other Blondie.

Third was making a show at one of the pet auctions. Iason had given him an order to attend to the fellow masters for the time being and he refused, causing Iason to punish him then and there.

Fourth was a fight Rikki got into at a showing. Again, one of the other pets said something he didn't like and Rikki hit him, causing some of the other pets to go after him to protect the one who was hit.

The other two were much like the fourth one. Rikki seemed to enjoy causing a ruckus at some event Iason had planned.

This time, Rikki had gotten into the alcohol Iason had in the kitchen of his apartment in the keep. Drinking down all but two bottles. Iason really didn't care about it. Jupiter on the other hand, Wasn't to thrilled about it.

Jupiter had made the law that pets are to not drink unless their master gave it to them and it could only be a small mount. A normal pet couldn't handle very much alcohol in there system. But with Rikki not being a normal pet, he could handle much more. Though with him being a pet, he still had to follow the rules. This was not something he liked.

Iason tapped the desk with a finger, still quiet annoyed with the lecture he got over and over again about his pet from Jupiter. Sighing he moved the folder with the others and put them in his desk.

"Why does he keep doing this? Don't I treat him well when he does behave? What am I going to have to do to get him to listen to me and not cause suck a scene every time I take him out with me?" Iason thought to himself as he sat back in his chair and sighed again.

The door to his office open and one of the pet programmers walked in with what where four keepers. Children of pets that were chosen to breed in the keep, trained to clean and take care of other pets when their masters were not around. They were trained to clean the apartments, look after pets and even given permeation to lock the pet in their room if they misbehaved until their master returned.

The keepers were rather young looking but were well toned much like Rikki was. The keepers were meant to be stronger then pets so that they would over power the pet to get them locked away. Also so they can sustain cleaning for hours if needed and lifting on things that needed to be moved.

The programmer put a folder on his desk as Iason open it, looking over the files inside on each of the keepers. After looking threw them he pulled one of the files out and handed the other three back to the programmer.

"I'll take this one… I just hope he can keep my pet in line. If not then, you better train one to be much stronger." He looked to the blue haired keeper and stood, walking to him to check him over.

The other three keepers moved away so that Iason had the room to check out the keeper.

His name Aco. Blue hair and green eyes. Stood to about the middle of Iason's chest and was built much like Rikki. He stood straight and looked ahead wile the Blondie looked him over.

Iason nodded to him and the programmer. "I will take him. You are dismissed" With that; the programmer took the other three keepers away, leaving Iason with Aco.

Iason sat back at his desk and waved the keeper over to him. The keeper moved to his side.

"I sure hope you can handle him…don't let me down. Or there will be consequences for you as well..." Iason looked to the other papers he had on his desk that he had to look over.

"Yes Sir." The keeper returned and bowed slightly to the Elite. "Is there anything you would like me to do sir?" The keeper asked soon after.

Iason looked up to him and shook his head, nodding to the chair across the room for him to sit in.

"My pet will be here soon, you will be caring after him and keeping an eye on him. He does anything… you better report it to me as soon as he does it. I am sure you have heard of him threw others… so you know what's to come."

As soon as Iason finished what he was saying, the door open again and Rikki and Katze entered.

Rikki's eyes shot to the keeper as soon as he entered.

"Who's this?" He asked looking to his blonde master.

Iason looked up at him and sat back. "This is your keeper. Wile I am away, he will be taking care of you and notifying me if anything goes wrong. I am giving him control if the ring, Rikki. But he is to only use it if you get to out of hand and I can't get here fast enough. But either way, you will be punished once I do get here." He told the pet.

Rikki snorted and rolled his eyes.

" I don't need some keeper… I'm not some animal that needs to be watched over."

"Then stop acting like one!" Iason snapped causing the keeper to jump.

Rikki glared at him for a moment before looking away to something else.

Katze shook his head and turned to return to what he was doing before Iason had called for him.

Rikki moved to sit in his usual chair next to the desk, his chin resting on his palm.

"Aco, I am sure the laundry needs to be done. Get to it. Once you get that done you can go to room seven. That will be your room. I will call you if you are needed. " Iason looked to Aco as he nodded and moved to go out of the office to get things done.

Rikki watched him leave then looked to Iason.

"Are you hungry?" Iason asked him, receiving a nod from his pet.

Rikki gave him a nod as his stomach growled. Proof that he wasn't lying.

Iason chuckled and stood, smiling to his pet and waving for him to follow

"Lets get you something to eat." Iason moved out of his office with Rikki behind him. Going to the kitchen to find the mongrel pet something to eat.

Rikki sat at the table in the kitchen watching Iason moved about, fixing him something to eat. His stomach growled again, causing Iason to chuckle again.

Iason moved to set a plate before his pet. There were a variety of foods for Rikki to eat.

Rikki didn't hesitate to dig in. He was so hungry. Having the food gone in no time.

Iason shook his head as he watched the pet scarf down the food like he hasn't eaten in days. Then again, his pet hasn't eaten in two days.

"Rikki… Why do you continue this?" Iason asked randomly as he sat next to his pet.

Rikki blinked at him before looking away. "Do what?"

"I have seven files in my office…. Seven things you have done in the past two months. Are you trying to make me look bad? Why are you doing this, Rikki?" Iason folded his hands and rested his elbows on the table, his chin resting on his hands as he looked at the mongrel.

Rikki said nothing and looked to him. He really didn't know why he was acting out like he was. Other times he just brushed things off or listens when around others. But something the last two months had him route and wanting to cause trouble.

"I don't know." Was all Rikki had said.

Iason sighed and moved to stand, walking to Rikki and tipping the pets head up by his chin. He leaned down until their faces were inches apart.

"Something has gotten into you the last two months. It needs to stop. Or whatever it is, I will be getting it out of you." Iason's eyes narrowed at the pet.

Rikki smirked almost daring him. "Sounds fun."

Iason raised a brow and leaned to touch his lips to the pet's lips, though it wasn't returned. It never was unless the pet was out of it or lost in pleasure when Iason was breaking the rules of no contact with pets.


	2. Chapter 2

Rikki felt the others lips against his own. Despite the coldness the other sometimes showed him, he was gentle with him as well. As much as he really wanted to give in to the kiss at the same time he didn't dare to. To him that was like giving in to being the Blondie's pet. The one thing he was not going to do. He wasn't going to give in to him that easy. Though he had been there for about four years now he still wasn't going to give in with what this man wanted, he would put up a fight, see how long it would take before he really pissed off the Elite before the man truly tried to break him.

Iason pulled back and looked at him, a small smile on his lips.

"Come with me…" He grabbed Rikki by the arm rather rough and pulled him toward his own room.

Aco had just dropped off Iason's clean close when the two entered, looking to them. With the way Iason had a hold of Rikki's arm, he thought Rikki had done something to anger the blonde master again. Aco sighed and shook his head before moving to leave the room, shutting the door behind him as he went out. He leaned again the outside of the door listening for the pet's cry of pain.

Iason watched Aco leave and looked to Rikki who seem to be looking around the room.

Rikki liked Iason's room better then his own. All his room has was his bed, a stand, and a dresser. Iason's room has a huge bed. Despite what happen in that bed that shouldn't, he always found it comfortable. He enjoyed sleeping in it after. But that was about it. He was sure that maybe he had a big master closet where his clothes went. With the clothes he seen Iason in, they had to have been hung or they would wrinkle and may not look good.

"Is there something on your mind?" Iason moved behind Rikki, wrapping his arms around the smaller males hips and pulling him close.

Rikki leaned against him without realizing it as he shook his head. "No…. Not really."

Iason smiled some as he felt Rikki lean into his hold, his arms wrapping tighter around him.

Rikki realized he was leaning into it but stayed as he was. After being in that room in the dark so long he felt cold and the warmth of the other's body was nice, though he wouldn't admit it.

Iason turned Rikki to face him, his arms still tight around him, holding him to his body. Leaning close, he press his lips to the pets once more. His eyes closed slightly, but not fully, still looking at Rikki.

Rikki sighed some at the kiss and moved his hands to the others chest to push him away. He moved his head to pull away from the blond.

Iason narrow his eyes at the resistance, despite it happening every time moments like this came up. The pet would fight him but not in a rough way. He would only push Iason away or try to pull away from him. Iason kind of liked it because he could feel that Rikki wasn't fully denying it; he would still let Iason get what he wanted in the end anyway, despite fighting it.

He moved his hands to take a hold of the others wrists and moved them behind his back, still holding him close.

"Stop fighting me Rikki, you know how this will end." Iason moved to nip at Rikki's neck. Biting him harder time to time but not leaving marks on it. Last thing he needed was someone spotting the marks, piecing it together, and telling Jupiter. Iason would lose Rikki for sure.

"I don't want to…." Rikki kind of tilting his head up and shivered at the nips and bites. He hated how weak his body was to the blonde, how it always betray him at times like this.

"You never want to, or at least you say that every time, despite how much you seem to enjoy it." Iason smirked, knowing Rikki couldn't enjoy most of it due to the sounds the man made in the past times they have done it.

Rikki said nothing, only growled some.

Iason smirked and moved to pull the pet's top off of the pet outfit he had on.

"Leave your hands behind your back like so…. Or I will punish you for moving them." Iason ordered before letting his wrists go completely, moving them to caresses the newly exposed skin. His finger moving over each dip that outlined the mongrel's muscles. Over each curve of his upper body, causing shivers to roll threw the body in his hands.

Rikki tried not to let that shiver roll threw him as hard as he could, but it didn't work. His breath was even betraying him as it quicken. His hands remain at his back as he was ordered though he wanted to push Iason away again, but really didn't feel like going threw another punishment, his body still ached some from the last one.

Iason smirked at him before moving his lips back to the mongrel pet's neck and down his shoulders and chest, nipping and biting him once again.

Rikki's eyes closed as he tried to pull away, but Iason's hands set on his hips, holding him there so that he couldn't move. Rikki gasped and jumped when Iason bit down hard on the spot just under the pectoral muscle on the right side. His hands snapped to grab the blonde hair in front of him, to pull it away from his body.

Iason chuckled and moved lower on the pet, his eyes looking up at him as he nipped down his stomach.

Rikki's head tipped back some as he felt his master go lower on his stomach and bite along the pants line. His hands tugging on the blonde locks that were laced threw his fingers, trying to pull his head back and away but his pull was weak and didn't budge Iason, only caused him to bite harder.

Iason stopped and looked up at him, seeing Rikki's chest rise and fall with a light pant. His eyes closed and head still tilted back some. Iason smirked and moved to stand pushing his pet back to the large bed. Pushing Rikki back onto it before climbing onto him, nipping at his chest once more before going up to his neck.

"Stop…" Rikki whispered to him though he lilted his neck into the nips.

"Do you really want me to stop now?" He moved a knee between the smaller males legs and press it against the crotch of the black pants Rikki had on, causing him to groan. "Here seems to not be agreeing with your words, Rikki. I don't believe you want me to stop."

Rikki bit his lip as the knee was ground against him, arching slightly. "Please…."

Iason chuckled and pulled his knee away, moving to pull the pet's pants off his body, leaving him naked on the crimson sheets below him. He eyed over the pet and smirked. He loved seeing the pet's body. Who wouldn't? The pet was well formed, toned and the color of his skin was perfect. Despite the scars he had, he still looked good.

Rikki shivered at the cool air when it touched him, now wanting the warmth of the one over him. He open his eyes looking up at him before giving and unexpected whine.

Iason smirked at the whine, knowing his pet was finally getting lost in it.

Rikki's eyes widen when he realized what he did, turning his face away from the Elite.

Iason moved to stand and undress, leaving his pet on the bed alone for a moment.

Rikki glanced back to Iason when he moved off the bed. He hated to admit it, but the Blondie's body was built well as well. Rikki rather liked the way he was built.

Iason moved back to the mongrel and smiled to him, only for Rikki to turn his head away again. The blonde narrow his eyes and forced Rikki to look to him by turning his head by his chin, kissing his hard.

Still, Rikki didn't return the kiss, his hands moving to push him away, only for them to be grabbed and forced above his head. He winced due to the pain in his shoulder from before but it soon dulled.

Iason held both hands with one hand and moved the other hand down the pet's chest, stomach, hips, and between his legs.

Rikki gasped against the lips over his when Iason gripped a hold of him and stroked him. His hips slightly lifted into it, groaning.

The Elite deepen the kiss, this time, it was returned, Rikki's tongue touched Iason's lip. This was a sign that Rikki was finally lost in the pleasure and was giving into it. Iason smirked let his own tongue play with Rikki's.

Rikki finally turned his head away to let out a small moan as Iason's hand picked up its pace, his eyes closing tight.

Iason smiled and moved his hand from his member lower, rubbing a finger against the sensitive hole that he would soon be within.

Rikki gasped and arched away from it, but the Blondie's hand only moved with him, pushing a finger into the pet. Rikki's hips shifted before relaxing back on the bed, Iason's finger still moving slightly in him, adding another. Rikki arched up off the bed again, letting out a cry from the pain that soon eased to pleasure as Iason moved his fingers, stretching him once again.

It had been a wile sense they have slept together. Iason had been busy and due to Rikki not behaving, Rikki spent most of the time being punished instead.

Iason continued to move his fingers a moment longer before pulling them out, shifting between his legs again, pushing them up so that he could push into him better.

Rikki moved his hands to try and push Iason off him once more when he felt the blonde enter him. He arched away from him some but Iason only pushed deeper into him. His body shook and he held his breath.

"Let it out and relax, Rikki." Iason whispered as he kissed Rikki lightly on the lips.

Rikki let the breath out and tried to relax his body. He open his eyes to look at Iason his hands moving from his chest to wrap around his masters shoulders and pulling him close, his fingers tangling in the hair at the bottom of Iason's neck, pulling slightly.

Iason tipped his head back as his hair was pulled, he smirked before starting to move within his pet once again, lifting the others legs up as high as he could get them at his side.

Rikki gasped as he started to move, his legs wrapping around Iason's back as he arched into his movement. "Iason….."

"Yes, Rikki?" Iason asked in return as he kept moving, his hand setting on Rikki's hip, the other laying next to Rikki's head to keep his upper body off him, just to get a better look at his pet.

"Hurry up… get it over with" Rikki whispered to him as he lay his head back on the pillow and pushed against him again.

"Do you really want me to just make is quick, or would you rather I go slow and tease you?" The Blondie smirked down at the mongrel as he slowed his movement within the smaller male.

Rikki whined some as he pushed against him again, his arms pulling Iason to him and tugging at the hair at his neck.

Iason smirked and slammed into his pet hard, receiving a cry from Rikki. He was almost tempted to slow again, but instead he kept at a quick, hard pace, just to hear the sounds Rikki made.

Aco was shocked to hear the sounds he heard coming from Iason's room. He stared at the door surprised. Iason was the top Elite and yet he was breaking the rules and sleeping with his pet. He looked around some before leaving. This was something he had to report to Jupiter. Though he may end up being punished himself by Iason for leaving, but he was not one to keep things from Jupiter when he came across it.

He left Iason's apartment and started to the top floor where Jupiter could always be found. Once getting to the huge room, he bowed to her before being told to sit.

"Ma'am, please forgive me for bothering you at this time, but there is something you need to know. Your top Elite, Iason is breaking rules…. He is sleeping with his pet. Ma'am, I could tell by the sounds I heard that this was no punishment, nor was it him ordering Rikki to pleasure himself. I know these sounds."

Jupiter shifted some and Aco silenced. She wasn't thrilled to hear this. Now she could understand why Iason argued with her ever time she threaten to put the pet down for his actions or tried to talk him into selling the mongrel.

"Ma'am?" Aco watched her.

Jupiter waved him away; the room she was then darkening before becoming totally black.

Rikki arched against Iason, as he moaned loud, his nails digging into the blonde's shoulders as he came between them about the seventh or eight time. He could feel Iason's release within him, feeling him pulse.

Iason groaned against Rikki's neck as he release within him, the tightness around him could have taken his breath away like the first time he had the pet. Rikki had not been this tight sense then.

Rikki relaxed and lay back on the bed panting, his hands dropping to his sides. Panting, he rolled his head to the side, keeping his eyes closed as he worked on catching his breath.

Iason looked down at him and smiled some. Leaning down be turned the pet's head to face him and took his lips once again, this time Rikki seem to return it. When Iason pulled back from the kiss, they looked to one another.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it, my pet." Iason asked as he moved a hand to run threw Rikki's hair.

Rikki turned his head away and groaned some as he shifted his hips, not answering the question.

Iason chuckled and moved to pull out of the smaller form and moved to lie next to him, pulling Rikki to his chest.

Laying his head against the blonde's chest he sighed and closed his eyes, soaping up the high of his release as well as relaxing against the warmth. He felt Iason's arms tighten around him, hands rubbing his back gently.

"Sleep my pet, I know you are tired." Iason kissed the black hair on his head as Rikki shifted some before slowly falling asleep.

He slept until the whole room light up as bright as it could. Looking up at Iason who seemed to be confused about it.

"What's going on?" Rikki moved to sit up.

"Jupiter….."


	3. Chapter 3

The room light up brighter before dimming, Iason growled some as he moved to get up. He wanted to relax now but it seemed Jupiter was not about to let it happen. He knew something was up. His room never light up that bright and only Jupiter could do that without touching the light switch in the room. Moving to get dressed he turned to Rikki.

"Sleep…. I will see what Jupiter wants." He moved to the door, looking back to him once again and smiling before disappearing out of the room.

Rikki lay back and frowned. Jupiter had to know what had just happen.

"Took her long enough to find out…." He snorted and rolled onto Iason's side of the bed, burying his face in the other pillow and inhaling before relaxing there. He loved the smell of the blonde though he wouldn't tell him this. He slowly started to drift to sleep.

Iason went to the top floor, entering Jupiter's room and sitting in his normal chair. His eyes locked on Aco and narrowed. Now he knew why he was called.

"Iason… You understand why you are here, right?" Jupiter spoke to him.

Iason shrugged and looked to his blue haired keeper. "No, you will have to explain to me why I am here."

"Aco had come to me saying you are sleeping with your pet. The sounds he hear coming from your room made this obvious that you had your hands on your pet when they shouldn't be. Iason, what do you have to say about this. Explain yourself." Jupiter shifted some.

Iason sighed, his mind wandered on what to tell Jupiter to get himself out of this one. Once it hit him he smirked.

"I will not deny having my hands on him. Yes, I did have my hands on my pet. But I did not sleep with him. I was getting him ready for the next show I will be planning. Training him now will get him ready for it." Iason said to her, though it wasn't true, but now he would have to make this true.

"Next show? What are you preparing for the next show?" Jupiter shifted again; interested in the next party Iason was planning.

Iason smirked. " The next show will test the stamina of pets in the hands of another pet. You see, when a pet touched itself it can control when it wants to cum or not on its own. But the hands of another, the other has the control and if the one who doesn't have the control it will fight to hold it in. I want to get pets together to test one another as a show to the fellow masters. I think they would like to see how their pets could hold out in the hands of others. See whose pet can hold out longer and what pet needs more work on holding it in. I think it would be interesting to see what masters are actually working with their pets and that use them for sexual entertainment."

Aco raised a brow and the Blondie master, this was interesting. Maybe this was what he heard, but he couldn't say for sure. He had heard the same thing back with the first master he had. He broke the rules of no contact and has walked in on the pet and master. Telling Jupiter then as well. That master was later reset and the pet was terminated. Aco was true to jupiter and didn't hide things from her.

Jupiter nodded. "So you put your hands on your pet to test his stamina?"

"To see how long he can last when it's not his own hands. I wasn't trying to break any rules, only getting him ready for a show. You made no law against touching a pet to prep him for a show." Iason smirked.

"You are right, Iason. I didn't make a law against touching a pet to prepare him for a show. Just no sexual contact of any other sorts, I said nothing about hands." Jupiter returned as she looked to Aco. "Now for you, I thank you for coming to me again. Coming and telling me about these things when you see them wrong or breaking the rules, but you need to get the full story and not just what you hear. There will be no punishment for your deed." She looked back to Iason.

Iason nodded and moved to get up, bowing to her before turning to leave, waving for Aco following behind him.

Rikki shifted in his sleep, rolling onto his stomach, his arms wrapped around Iason's pillow, face still buried into the pillow.

Iason entered and smiled when he seen Rikki wrapped around his pillow. He stood there a moment to look him over. Loving the site of him like this with his pillow. Walking to his bed he sat next to him and pet his head lightly a few times.

Rikki shifted at the touch before opening his eyes to look up at him rather sleepy look. Turning to sit up and rubbing his eyes.

"So?" He raised a brow at him, wondering what Iason and Jupiter spoke about.

"It seems Aco told Jupiter we slept together. Luckily I was able to come up with something to tell her that wouldn't get us in trouble." Iason moved to strip from his clothing to return to bed with his pet.

Rikki moved back to his side of the bed, watching him strip once again. "So what did you tell her?... If I dare to ask."

"That I was preparing you for a show….. But now what I have told her this, I really have to plan a show….. With you in it…." Iason climbed back into the bed and pulled Rikki close to him.

Rikki pushed away and glared at him. "You know I hate being part of them damn shows!"

Iason nodded and sighed, keeping a tight hold on his pet to keep him there. "Forgive me Rikki but I have to now. If I don't, she won't believe me and we will both have to deal with a bad outcome. I will lose you and more likely be reset to not remember you. I don't want that."

Rikki only glared at him and pushed away from him, surprisingly Iason just let him go. Rolling over so that his back to was Iason.

Iason sighed and moved to lay behind him, pulling him close again thought his pet's back was to his chest. He didn't mind.

"What is it I have to do?" Rikki mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, not just you but the other pets as well. All the pets will have their stamina tested in the hands of another pet. I told Jupiter I was testing yours with my own hands. Now I really will be testing and strengthening your stamina. I won't look bad for your weak stamina."

Rikki huffed before looking back at him. "It's not weak…."

Iason chuckled and kissed him quickly. "I will be the boss of that, Rikki."

Rikki snorted and looked away from him. "Whatever."

"Get some sleep, my pet. Your training starts tomorrow." With this Iason kissed the back of the mongrel's neck before nuzzling it and resting into it. Closing his eyes he held his pet close, drifting asleep.

Sighing, Rikki followed behind him, falling back to sleep in the blonde's arms.

The next morning started with Iason waking early. He got up and dressed, going to get himself something to eat and bringing back Rikki something to eat when he woke. He set it on the stand close to the bed with a cover to keep it warm. Then went to his office to actually plan the party and show.

Sighing, he looked over the list of the other masters and Elites. He would have to put in calls to each one of them to inform them of the party. That was the easy part. Just sending out a recorded voice message to each one, inviting them to come and welcoming them to put up their pets for the show if they wanted. They would call back about putting their pets up for show, that way he knew how many were to be on the stage. How many to let out at a time so it wasn't over crowded and so the pets were paired off evenly.

He had to tell them what was going to happen this show and to prepare their pets for it. Even telling them that this minor hand contact with their pets was allowed, having Jupiter's ok. What the pets would wear was up to them as long as it was not completely covering, like the others shows that were held.

After sending out the message he had to plan the food and drinks for the party. The arrangement of tables and decorations, find a day that the auctions were not taking place and when the stadium would be free.

Food and drinks would be as normal. A dinner for the masters and even something for the pets that were not taking part in the show. The pets that would take part in the show would eat before it. Drinks, the masters would get their usual wine. A choice of any flavor. The pets would get water or any non-alcoholic drink for the night. Unless their masters offered them some of their wine, it has allowed as long as it wasn't a lot.

Table arrangements would go as they did before. Letting them sit where they wanted. But as always, there was the one assigned table for the Elites, in the front of the rest, next to the stage that stretched around the middle of the room, the best view of the stage in the whole stadium. Then there were the balconies, the second best place to be to see the stage. There were two sets, the upper and lower. He would have to wait for calls from others for them to ask to reserve the balconies for their group. The balconies were more for a privet group that wanted to close themselves off from others. Each balcony room was closed off from the other rooms and the main floor. A crowd that would rather keep to themselves then mingle during the shows. There was nothing wrong with this as long as they mingled before and after the shows. There were only 20 rooms in all so they had to call Iason as soon as they could to get a room reserved for them.

Looking over the calendar on his desk, he had seen that the following month had only 4 days in the first week that were not open. So, the last free day of that week, Saturday, he would book it. Calling the stadium, he set up that day to be the day for the party, also writing this down on the calendar so he would remember this.

Looking back to the things he needed to do to plan the party all he had left was to get Rikki ready for it. This was going to be the hardest part of it. Rikki hated anything that had to do with the parties, even preparing for the ones he was taking part in. Though there wasn't many that Rikki did take part in. Normally the pet would just be by Iason's side, this didn't bother Rikki much. But this time he had to take part in the show, he knew Rikki would put up quite a fight for the next month of getting him ready.

Once he was finished with preparing the party he went over some of his other papers that he needed to sign and read over for other things. He also called Aco in to get Rikki ready to start his training. He gave the blue haired keeper about a half an hour to get him ready before he came to the training room to get started.

Rikki had woken and eaten what Iason had brought him. But didn't move from his masters bed. If he had his say he wouldn't ever leave the bed. But he knew Iason would want him to get up and start his own day. Sadly, Iason's plan for Rikki was to start training him today for the show. Getting up he dressed, stretching he eyed the door as Aco entered.

"Sir Rikki, I have come to get you to take you to get you ready for your training." Aco said as he moved to pick up the empty food tray and set it on the stand to take care of after Iason dismissed him from the training room

The mongrel pet only snorted and watched him.

"I know, you don't want to, but you have to. I doubt you want to be punished for not listening to Master Iason. I sure don't want to be for not getting you ready like I was ordered." Aco moved to Rikki and smiled to him.

Rikki made a face at him before nodding. "Lets get this day over with then…."

Aco chuckled and led the pet out of the Blondie's room and to another. The room looked very familiar to Rikki. It was the one Iason always took him to, to train him or punish him. He had been in this room for the two days the day before. He hated this room. He was in it more when he was punished then he was being trained. All the more reason to hate it.

Aco moved to a set of chains that were in the middle of the floor, he looked at them before moving to the wall and pulling on a lever that lower them to touch the floor, waving Rikki over.

He didn't move. Just eyed what was the second thing he hated in this place. Something he always found himself in when he did something wrong and in half the time he was being trained. He hated chains.

"Come now Sir Rikki, please don't fight it, I would hate to force you into them." Aco sighed and waved him over again.

Rikki moved, glaring at the keeper.

Aco turned Rikki to face the middle of the room, latching one set of cuffs to his wrists, and another to his ankles. A larger cuff was placed around his lower chest and upper stomach. Another set around his thighs and upper arms.

"These will keep your limbs from being pulled out of place when you are lifted off the ground by the other chains." Aco explained as he touched the one around his chest and stomach, the ones around his upper arms and thighs. Then he made sure all the cuffs were locked in place so when he was raised, he wouldn't fall out of them.

"Lifted off the ground?!" Rikki stared at him; he didn't like the idea of being lifted off the ground at all by chains.

Aco nodded. "Yes, Iason requested for you to be suspended in the air for your training. He said it would be easier for him to get to you without you fighting him."

Rikki glared at the keeper again and growled. "Oh joy…." He snorted before crossing his arms. He then looked over the chains and cuffs around him.

Aco chuckled then turned to see Iason enter the room, bowing to him.

"Master Iason, the pet is ready. All the cuffs are in place and latched."

Iason sat in his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose, between his eyes.

"Good. Lift him from the ground then go get me something to rid of this headache so I can focus on his training." He ordered as he looked at the two.

The keeper nodded and pulled the lever as ordered.

Rikki's feet seemed to sweep out from under him backwards as the chains around his ankles and legs pulled first. If it weren't for the ones around his arms, and around his chest and stomach, he would have face planted. With the way the chains had him hung, he was at a 50° angle from the floor, leaning forward, his feet closest to the floor by about a foot. Now he could see what Aco meant when he said about the other five cuffs keeping his limbs from being pulled out of place.

Aco left the two for a moment to get the pain medicine and a glass of whine for the blonde master.

Wile Aco was away, Iason stood and walked to Rikki. The way he had him hung, he was about eye level with the black haired pet.

"Hate me if you wish, but this was the easiest way to get you to keep from fighting me. You wont be able to move your legs or arms much, making it easier for me to do as I wish to ready you for next month." Iason cupped the side of Rikki's face before kissing him softly.

Rikki said nothing and only glared at him, tempted to bite his master's lip when he was kissed. He tried to move his arms and legs some, but the chains held him in place, he only had a little movement. He growled some at this, causing Iason to chuckle at him.

Aco soon returned with the meds and wine, offering them to the blonde.

Iason took them and waved the keeper away. " You may go, I will handle things from here. Shut the door on your way out. I will call you when I need you again." Iason popped two painkillers into his mouth and took a drink of the wine.

Aco nodded and bowed before turning to leave, shutting the door behind him.

The Elite set the glass on the stand by the chair and looked back to Rikki. Chucking some at the glare he was getting, but he knew it would be gone soon.

"First, I want to see how long you can actually go without holding it in. You are free to release when you feel the need to." Iason said as he pulled off his white gloves and set them with the glass of wine, rolling up his sleeves so Rikki wouldn't stain them.

Rikki snorted and looked away from him. At the moment he really didn't want the Blondie to touch him. He was pissed at him for telling Jupiter what he did and now being in this situation all because of it.

Iason moved to his pet and kissed him again. The look in Iason's eyes showed that Iason was going to have fun with this.

"Let us begin."


	4. Chapter 4

The pet gasped at the warm hand that wrapped around his length, his head sort of rest on the blonde's shoulder the way they stood. He bit his lip when he felt that hand start to move, stroking him slowly before starting to pick up its speed. He tried to push his hips into that hand, but the chains around his thighs made it hard to do so, it was easier when he lay on a bed. Giving a small moan/whine, he felt Iason's hand slow a moment then go faster. He could tell his master was teasing him at the moment. He knew Iason would have his fun with this as much as he could because he couldn't fight him or try and pull away from the touch.

Iason has his own head resting against Rikki's shoulder as well, one arm was wrapped around Rikki's neck and hand tangled into the black hair, pulling in it slightly incase Rikki decided to bite him he could pull his head away so he couldn't His other hand rubbing at his pet's member, teasing him with a slow pace then speeding up again. He nuzzle the side of Rikki's neck before nipping at it as he sped up the rubbing, He could feel the pet's hips trying to buck forward into his hand and smirked. When he heard a moan break the silence, he knew the pet was finally enjoying it. But when they grew louder and closer together he knew his pet was getting closer to his release, causing him to quicken the pace of his hand until he felt Rikki's body jerk some and his hand being filled. Smirking he slowed his hand down but not stopping until he knew the other was finished with his release.

Rikki let out a loud moan as he released into Iason's hand. Once the hand pulled away, he relaxed, panting and hanging there in the high of his climax.

The Elite stepped back and moved to grab the towel that was laying on the back of the chair to clean his hand and make note of the time. The pet lasted longer then he expected, but by the time he was done with him, he would last even longer. He was going to make sure Rikki made him look good. The blonde turned to look at Rikki, who hung there, his head facing the floor, his eyes closed as he panted slightly, his breath working on becoming normal again.

"I will let you relax, then we will start the second time." Iason said as he sat in his chair, sipping the wine.

Rikki lifted his head to look at him before letting his head hang downward again.

"How many times are we going to do this?" He asked as his breath calmed more.

"Until I see you are ready for the show probably right up until the show, then I know you will be ready. I will be training you when I have free time from my work all month, Rikki. Get use to this, you will be here most of the time. Maybe even when I am away." Iason sipped the wine a couple more times.

"You have to be kidding me! How the hell are you going to do this wile you are away? Have the keeper do it?" Rikki glared at him.

"No, Rikki. I wont have him touching you in such a matter. Until the day of the show, only I will be touching you." Iason sat back watching Rikki.

"Then how?" Rikki raised a brow.

The blonde smirked.

Rikki blinked at him a moment before he was about to ask him again. But instead of words leaving him it was a gasp and a groan. A slight shock went threw him followed by vibrations, they were low but he could still feel them. Iason had turned on the pet ring, making it vibrate around Rikki's member.

"This will be how I will be doing this while I am away. There may be times while you just hang here I will turn the ring off and let you rest when I feel you need it, other times I may let the ring go constantly. Also as time goes, I will also make it tighten to prevent you from your release. It will also help you build your stamina." Iason set back watching Rikki. He didn't turn off the ring, letting the low vibrations still flow into the pet's body. He sighed softly, having to ignore his own problem within his own pants for the time being. He had to focus on his pet, though he had no idea how long he could handle this himself without taking the pet where he hung.

Rikki clenched his hands into fists as his head hung down, panting. Some of the pants were mixed with moans. He would hold his breath a moment and try to move into the vibration then let it out with a moan.

Iason smirked, pleased with the sounds the mongrel was making. He was going to enjoy this more then he thought, hearing Rikki make these sounds the whole month ahead when he was there. He was going to enjoy playing and teasing him, he always enjoyed it but this was going to be better then any tease he has ever given his pet.

Rikki let out a loud moan and pushed his hips forward as he came again, white hitting the marble floor under him.

"Stop! Make it stop!" Rikki cried as the vibrations became too much around the sensitive nerves.

Iason smirked but didn't stop it. Instead the vibrations grew causing Rikki to cry out once again. He could see the body twitching and writhe, trying to move away from the vibrations now or trying to pull his arms out of the chains to try and stop the sensation he was being overwhelmed by.

Rikki twisted in the chains as he continued to cry out from the over stimulation.

"St…St….Stop….Pl…Plea…Please!" He managed to get out between the cries.

"What, Rikki? I can't understand you." Iason smirked watching him; he sipped at his wine a bit more before standing and walking to Rikki.

By now Rikki couldn't say a word due to another climax rolled threw him. His body twisting again, his mouth opening to let out a moan but nothing came out.

Iason smirked and turned off the ring, letting Rikki relax for a moment. He frowned when he seen Rikki go limp in the chains, only the quick rise and fall of his chest showed he was alive. His eyes were closed, mouth hung open, his breathing hard but no other movement. Iason just watched him a moment.

Rikki's head was spinning; he felt light headed and didn't dare to move open his eyes in fear the room would start spinning and he would get sick.

Iason moved to Rikki, touching his face slightly.

"Rikki?"

Rikki shifted away from the touch and groaned.

"Don't worry me like that, I thought I caused you to pass out. I don't need you passing out now, you have only came three times and the second two were shorter then the first. There is no telling how many times you will be on that stage Rikki, you never know what twist I might make to the show." Iason smirked and moved to nip at his neck some.

Rikki tired to pull away but Iason's hand pulled him back. Iason's touch felt light fire on his skin at the moment. His head was still spinning.

"I…. hate you…." Rikki whispered.

"I know Rikki…. I know." Iason chuckled and moved away to sit again, letting his pet rest again.

"Once you get rested, as will shoot for the fourth time."

"Go to hell, I am not playing your games!" Rikki yelled at him, finally opening his eyes and glaring at the blonde master. He started to move around again trying to get out of the chains.

Iason glared at him and was to him in an instant.

Rikki winced when Iason's hand hit his face, the entire side of his face stung from the hit.

Iason even felt the sting in his hand but the pet deserved it for talking to him this way.

"Sounds like I should turn the ring back on…. but not vibrations, Rikki. I know you wont like the shocks going threw your body for a wile. You can hardly stand them for a few seconds. Speak to me like that again and you will feel them." Iason had grabbed Rikki by the neck half way threw what he said, forcing the pet to look at him.

Rikki said nothing and only glared at him. He was right; he couldn't handle the shocks, even for a second. Iason had shocked him before many times when he didn't listen. He didn't use it much unless he felt it was needed. The moments it was needed, Rikki had really pissed him off. He knew Iason was only using it as an idle threat right now, but if he was to further anger his master, he knew he would use it.

Iason smirked and stepped back away from his pet and back to his chair, sitting in it and eyeing his pet over.

Rikki hung there for a wile before Iason stood and pulled the lever, lowering him to the floor.

"This will be all for this morning, but due to you talking to me in such a matter, you will be staying here until I get back from my meeting. We will pick up after it. That gives you an hour to rest." Iason moved to him and crossed his arms.

Rikki glared at him as he sat there on the cold floor. "How long are we going to be doing this today?"

"Until I say you're done and feel you have improved. " Iason smirked and turned to leave to go to his meeting with the other Elites.

Rikki sighed as he shifted to get comfortable, if that could even happen when sitting on a marble floor. Lying back on the floor he sighed, moving a hand back threw his hair. The chains rattled as he moved, echoing in the room. One sound he didn't like hearing cause it meant he was the one at the end of those sounds. If Guy ever saw him like this, he wouldn't know what to tell him. He would mostly be ashamed to have his best friend see him like this.

Closing his eyes he would try and forget where he was. Not think about the room he was in, or the chains around his body. His mind went blank; suddenly he was back in the soft comfortable bed that belongs to his master. Iason next to him and his head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. He could feel the others fingers in his hair, his body against his master's warm body, his own fingers playing with the others blond hair. He gave a soft pleased hum as he lifted his head to look up at Iason, smiling to him. He shifted to lean up and kiss the blonde.

Iason returned the kiss before nipping at his lip and smiling to him. He pulled Rikki's head back to his naked chest. He then pulled their bodies closer together.

Rikki's eyes snapped open to find himself being lifted again, he hadn't realized he had fallen asleep but he had. His body moving as the chains pulled him back to the way he was before, leaning forward.

Iason stood by the lever with a smirk, eyeing the pet over.

"I said rest, not sleep. But whatever you were dreaming about seemed to make you quite happy." He moved to him, his fingers tips grazing the head of Rikki's member.

Rikki gasped and looked away from Iason. He hasn't realized this until he pointed it out.

"Care to tell me about what you were dreaming about got you so excited?" Iason smirked and turned his pet's head to look at him.

Rikki tried to look away again but the grip on his chin held him in place.

Iason smirked. "Well, if you don't want to tell me, we can your little game. I will tighten the ring and make it vibrate. It won't stop until you tell me what you were dreaming of." He kissed the mongrel.

Rikki bit down on the blonds lip hard enough to cause it to bleed.

Iason pulled his head back by his black hair, glaring at him. He pulled away and moving to his chair. He glared at the pet as he licked his lip, tasting blood.

Rikki felt the ring tighten around the base of his length before starting to vibrate again, though the vibration was higher then it was before. He gasped and let out a soft moan before he bit down on his lip to prevent from letting out any more sounds, twisting his hips to try and get away from it. He was still sensitive from earlier that morning.

Time passed quickly, Iason frowned to see that Rikki had held out for so long, He could see that Rikki was in pain due to not being able to release. Eyeing the time, he had been like this for about an hour if not longer and still didn't give. Rikki had let out a few sounds but mostly fought to hold them back though he made more sounds then he was quiet. Moaning loud at times, others he would only give a small groan and even a few whines. He would see Rikki's body twist and writhe then go limp before twitching and moving again. Iason knew when his pet tried to cum by the movement of the body and the sounds Rikki made. But the pet still didn't say a word on what he was dreaming about. He wasn't about to walk away and let the pet get away with getting hard without it being by him.

Rikki could feel what might have been his eight or ninth release roll threw his body. He had lost count after about four due to the pain that was building up. Arching some he twisted his body, letting out a small cry from the pain that got stronger between his legs. His body twitched and moved in the chains as he tried to reach his ember with his own hands but due to the chains holding his arms out, he wasn't able to touch himself to ease the pain.

"Please… stop…" He called out as he twisted his body more trying to get away from the vibrations though the chains held him tight where he was.

"Tell me what you were dreaming about and I will let you cum, Rikki. Simple as that." Iason sipped at his wine and smirked watching the pain on Rikki's face. He kind of felt bad for putting his pet, the man he come to love in a forbidden matter, in such pain. Though Iason wasn't human, he could still feel the same pain and pleasure as a human. He could have imagined what Rikki was feeling now.

Rikki said nothing and gave a whine. He didn't want to admit thinking about Iason like he did, despite enjoying moments like what he dreamed about. Normally these moments did happen after they slept together, when Iason was gentle with him and he actually wanted it. Though in his dream, Iason was gentler with him. That's what had gotten him hard, was thinking about what happen before they lay together in silence.

"Tell me Rikki, or it will get worse." Iason started to turn up the vibrations, causing Rikki to cry out.

"You…..I….. I was dreaming of us! " Rikki yelled as he twisted his body more. The vibrations were too much and brought tears to his eyes now. He could feel another release start to build up and the pain starting to build with it.

"Good pet. You may cum now." Iason smirked and loosen the pet-ring. Knowing that he was what his pet dreamed about and got all excited about, made him quite happy. He knew just by that, that his pet was finally starting to give into him; he was finally breaking the mongrel like he wanted from the beginning. But Rikki had given him one hell of a fight and he knew the fight wasn't over.

Once the ring loosen Rikki let out a loud moan as he came hard, coating the flood before him once again with white. Due to being built up like it was, there was quite a bit. Panting, Rikki went limp in the chains, his head spinning.

Iason stood, moving to lower him to the floor, unlatching the cuffs and removing all of them from Rikki's body. He could feel Rikki rest against his body in the process. Even feel him grab a hold of the fabric over his chest to help keep himself standing, though the arm that was around his waist that belong to the blond, kept him up anyway.

The pet rested his head on Iason's shoulder and closed his eyes. He was happy to be out of the cuffs and even in the blonde's arms. He knew Iason was done for the day just by the fact he let him out of the chains.

"How about a warm bath, Rikki?" Iason asked him as he shifted to pick up the black haired pet and carry him to the bathroom that was connected to his own bedroom.

Rikki didn't answer, but a warm bath sounded nice. He could really relax.


	5. Chapter 5

Iason set Rikki on the rug on the floor by the tub and started to ready the bath. Rikki glanced around at the huge bathroom, his eyes looking to the huge tub and smirked, he was going to be able to stretch out and relax in it. Just what he wanted.  
Iason looked back to him and smiled, he made the water hot but not to hot., enough where Rikki would enjoy it and relax. Moving to stand, he picked up his pet and lowers him into the fast filling tub.  
Rikki gave a pleased sound as he felt the hot water on his lower body. The water crawled its way up his stomach and to his chest before Iason turned it off.  
The Elite moved to stand and looked down at his pet. He looked very relaxed, pleased, and comfortable. He smiled and moved to strip from his own clothing and moved to sit in the other side of the tub.  
Rikki's eyes open when he felt the water move, seeing his blonde master getting in with him. His eyes then closed again as he rested his head back on the back of the tub. Enjoying the warmth of the water. He could feel the water move again, opening his eyes to find Iason over him. He raised a brown and eyed the man, wondering what he was up to.  
"I am in no mood, Iason. My body hurts as it is, thanks to you…." Rikki glared at him before closing his eyes.  
"I joined you to help you relax more, not to hurt you further." Iason moved to pull Rikki with him back to the other side of the tub, but Rikki was lying forward on top of him, their chests together, his head rested against the blond's shoulder.  
Rikki sighed and just gave into Iason's hold. He didn't have the strength in him to fight him anyway. He closed his eyes as he felt Iason start to massage as his upper back and start to move down to his lower back. He gave a moan and relaxed against his master, loving the gentle massage.  
Closing his eyes as his master's hands moved down his body. He loved the gentle massage and the relaxing heat from the bath. He had to admit that he was enjoying the closeness with Iason. He always enjoyed the closeness when he was gentle with him, as much as he wouldn't admit it, he loved it.

~~~~~~~

Jupiter glared at the screen in front of her of the Elite and his pet. She knew this was the truth. She wasn't thrilled and something was going to be done about the closeness the two shared. The mongrel pet had changed her top Elite and she was about to make some changes of her own. Now was the matter of setting the plan into hand.

~~~~~~~~

Iason glanced down at Rikki, who lay on his check fast asleep. The bath and massage caused the pet to fall asleep in a matter of seconds. Sighing, he moved to lift Rikki into his arms, standing and stepping out of the bath. He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around Rikki. He carried him into his room and lay him on the bed, laying with him, he ran his fingers threw this hair.  
"Rest my pet. You will need it..."

Aco froze in the hall when he seen his master and the pet walking toward him to go to the bedroom. Seeing Rikki wrapped in a towel and his master naked, water dripping from the ends of his hair and his body. Iason left wet footprints on the floor that lead from the bathroom to the room. Frowning, Aco knew he would have to clean up the water but seeing the two like such he knew they bathed together. He made a mental note to inform Jupiter of this, before starting to clean up the water. Masters were able to bath their pets but not bath with them.

~~~~~~~~~

Iason shifted on the bed and started to dry Rikki, being careful not to wake him. He would smile up at the pet when he heard him give a slight moan from being moved slightly as he was dried but he wouldn't wake fully. Once the pet was dry, he moved the bed sheet over him and moved to dress seeing as how the air around him had dried him. Dressing and brushing his hair, he sat on the bed watching his mongrel sleep.

~~~~~

Aco looked up at Jupiter. After announcing that he seen Iason and Rikki come out of the bath together, both naked, and now in the same bed together.  
Despite Jupiter knowing about the bath, Jupiter was still not ok with this. Knowing that the Blondie was lying in bed with the mongrel pet, made her a bit annoyed and tomorrow when Iason came to her, her plan would set in. Iason wouldn't bath, hold or sleep next to his pet ever again once she was finished. Rikki would be nothing more then a pet to the Elite when she was finished. Iason would be the way he was before falling for the mongrel.

~~~~~~~

The next morning Rikki open his eyes to find himself alone. He knew Iason must have gone to the office and he would spend the day alone until he came back. He moved to sit up, eyeing the marks on his body that were left behind from the restraints that had him lifted into the air from the "training" that Iason was putting him threw. He thought about just staying in bed all day, his lower body ached from the multiple releases he had the night before. His arms and shoulders, ankles and hips hurt from the restraints, he just wanted to sleep the pain away until his body no longer hurt, or at least relax. But knowing Iason, this was only the start. He had gone threw more then this when it came to the other pet shows that Iason trained him for. He knew there was more in store. But he only hoped that Iason would go easy on him... He had any other time.

~~~~~~~

Iason looked over the party list as he listen to the answering machine, listening to the messages from the other Elites as well as other high class people that were going to attend the party. Also writing down the names of the pets that would be performing just as Rikki would be. Rikki… Iason frowned know that Rikki had to perform this time. And the type of performance that would be going on make him more annoyed with himself. Thinking about the fact that another pet will have his hands on Rikki caused jealousy to rise in him. Rikki was his and his alone and only his hands alone should be allowed to be on the man's body.  
He wished he could take back what he told Jupiter, but it was to late, He already told Jupiter about the party he was planning and now it had to be done.  
Setting the list aside he looked up as a file popped up in front of him like it was some hologram projecting it there. Lifting his hand he taped the file as it open, a message from Jupiter. She asked for him to come she her as soon as he was finished with his work, she needed to have a word with him. Closing the file he stood, finished with the days work already. Moving away from the desk he went for the door and started to the top floor to speak with Jupiter.

Rikki sat back in a chair on the balcony, smoking a cigarette and watching the sunset over the buildings in the distance. He knew Iason would be back soon if he didn't get piled on with more work then what he had to do daily. He wanted to ask him about this pet show he was going to be part of. Looking back into the room he eyed the clock on the wall. He hated spending hours and hours alone with nothing to do. Being trapped in the apartment until the Blondie came back.  
He looked out at the view of the other buildings, and uneasy feeling fell on him. Something wasn't right. Something was wrong... But what? Moving to stand, he slid back inside, returning to Iason's room to lay on the bed. Maybe if he was in the safest place in the condo the feeling would go away. Closing his eyes he breathed in the scent of the blond, relaxing to the smell.

Rikki's eyes snapped open, not knowing he had fallen asleep. His eyes opening to see the blond watching him from a chair across the room, his chin propped with his fingers, his elbow resting on the arm of the chair.  
"Have a nice, comfortable nap, pet?" Iason spoke, his voice has an annoyed tone to it.  
Rikki only nodded as he sat up and stretched.  
"You took forever to come back, so I thought I would just go to bed." Rikki returned before standing.  
"This is not your bed... You know where your bed is."  
Rikki blinked. Any other time Iason welcome Rikki to sleep in his bed, even when he wasn't there.  
"I know but..." Rikki stated before Iason cut him off.  
"But nothing... You know where your bed is..." Iason cut him off with, moving to stand and walk to the mongrel.

The uneasy feeling returned to Rikki as he looked up at those gold eyes. Something was not right. This wasn't the same Iason as all the other nights. He was different. The look in his eyes were cold, showed no care for the pet.

Rikki's eyes fluttered open slowly. The last thing he remembered was a sharp prick in the side and the room going black. He focused his eyes before trying to move. Finding that he couldn't move his arms, he looked up to find he was chained again, though this time his feel touched the ground. He looked forward to find Iason and Aco.  
"Iason..." Rikki started to question.  
"Silence... I didn't give you the order to speak." Iason said in a calm matter.  
Rikki winced when he felt a sharp pain against his back. The sharp pain that would only come from a whip when it hit.  
He couldn't see anything other then Iason and Aco, the rest of the room was black.  
Though he could feel other eyes on him besides the eyes of his master and the furniture. The off feeling returned to him once again. They were not alone.

"Are you ready to begin." An unfamiliar voice echo threw the room around them. Iason only nodded.  
Rikki jumped slightly as he looked around. Now he knew someone else was here too, but who? Jumping again, he felt another set of hands on him. The hands running down his back with feather like touches. He arched away from it as he shivered. A second set touched his legs, running up his calf to his thighs with just the same feather like touch.  
A hit of panic set in, he had no idea who the hands belonged to and the fact that Iason just sat back and allow someone else to touch him when the blondie said that no one else would ever touch Rikki in this matter but himself. The odd thing was, he couldnt see them, he could only feel them.  
The hands moved more, the ones on his back stopped at his hips and moved around to touch his stomach and chest. The ones on his legs moved to his hips and around to his back and up to his shoulders. He could feel two other bodies press to his own, chest to chest, chest to back, their arms touching his sides. He shivered and closed his eyes. "_Stop! Stop this... Iason...stop them!_" He screamed in his head but didn't dare to yell it.

_ "Iason, you make wake now. We are finished." Jupiter's voice activated for Iason to awake.  
Iason sat up and looked around, forgetting why he was there. He glanced to Jupiter with a questioning look.  
"You have a few minor glitches, my son, they needed to be fixed before the party." Jupiter said sweetly to the blond elite.  
"Glitches? Nothing felt wrong, I am sure I would have been aware if there was a problem." Iason stated as he moved to sit on the side of the bed.  
"Wile we can talk... Iason, what is Rikki to you?" She questioned.  
"My pet, why?" Iason raised a brow at her.  
"Just asking. I have gathered some of your friends and their pets. I want to see your pet preform with other pets. Him being chained. I want to see how he does in the hands of other pets instead of being trained by the hands of his master. See if his body will react the same way or different." Jupiter stated.  
Iason nodded agreeing with Jupiter. "Alright then. I too would like to see the same."  
Jupiter smiled to herself. "Perfict" She thought as she faded away._

Iason thought about the conversation he had with Jupiter before they brought Rikki here to preform with the other pets in front of others. Something in his chest ached, but he had no idea what it was. He shook it off and watched the other pets and his own.

Rikki tried to pull from the touches and bodies against his own. He didn't like this, having other hands on him besides Iason's hands. He held the hands from the person behind him stop at his nipples, rubbing and pinching them. His body reacted normaly and shivered as he froze. The second set of hands hand run over his behind and to his outer thighs before moving to his inner thighs and up between them, brushing against the sensitive orbs. Rikki gasped and pushed forward to get away from the touch, only to press himself against the body in front of him.

"Adrian, blindfold and lower yourself to taste the pet..." An order came from a unfamiliar voice. This was a woman's voice, but Rikki could tell it was not Jupiter's voice, he had heard Jupiter's voice many times when it came over the phone when she called Iason's office.  
The pet in front of him moved away and everything went black. Rikki could no longer see Iason. His heart started to pound fast as he was blinded.  
Due to being blinded it seemed his body became even move sensitive then before. The feeling of his nipples being played with seem to get stronger, then the warmth and wetness of the other pet's lips against his member caused a small groan to leave him. He tensed his body when he realized he made a sound loud enough for everyone to hear.

Iason flicked a light on that would surround the pets, so the others would be able to see what was happening better. A smirk crossed his lips when he heard the sound Rikki has made.

Julia, the woman who spoke before ran a finger across her lower lip as she watched her pet take the mongrel into his mouth. She always loved seeing her pet suck off another pet. It was one of her favorite things to make the pet do and by the sounds the other pets have made, she knew that her own was quite good at his actions.  
She had rose pink hair that fell down her back and over her shoulders and a reddish-orange eyes. Her lips were pained with a dark red that matched her clothing. She was one of few females that Jupiter allow to have a pet.

Beside Julia was Lenax, the master of the other pet who had his hands on Rikki. E had midnight blue hair that was shoulder length but was wavy and wore all white. Lenax sad back with his hands laced in his lap, a very pleased look on his face as he watched them. He found that Julia's order was a nice one indeed

Beside him was Jupiter on her platform, but faded as to not add light to the room. She was smirking to herself though her eyes were not on the pets, but on Iason, watching to see what he would do.

~~~~~~~~~~

_ "Jupiter, do you want all of his memory whipped?" One of the medical personals asked her.  
"No, just every feeling that my son has for that pet, every memory of him bonding with the street rat. I want him to only remember being his master and nothing more." Jupiter stated, annoyed to even speak of Iason loving or sleeping with the pet as if they were lovers.  
"Alright." The medical personal said before starting to hook Iason up to the computer and shift threw his memory chip. Cleaning out anything that had to do with Rikki other then the master/pet memories._

Jupiter smirked as she watched the memories being deleted. She would have her highest elite back to the way he was before the mongrel put feelings in him that were not programed.


	6. Chapter 6

Rikki gasped as the warm wet mouth wrapped around his member fully, the same hands continued the feather soft touches against his balls. The hands that were touching his nipples stopped and moved down his stomach and sides again, moving around to his behind. He felt the fingers slip between his cheeks to touch at his entrance. Rikki didn't know what way to move his body, either way he moved he would either push into the mouth around his member or back into the fingers that teased to enter him. His body shook and he wanted to scream to Iason to get him out of this situation. He even tried to make it better by seeing Iason and imagining that they were Iason's hands on him boy and Iason's mouth wrapped around his member, sucking and licking at it. Though sadly this pet wasn't as good as his master was. He could tell the difference and it made it harder to view Iason doing it instead.

Iason shifted in his chair as he watched, some feeling that was deep inside was causing Iason to grow hard as he watched them. He didn't know what the cause was. He had never grown hard by watching his pet, that he knew of. There were some blank memories, where he could remember the beginning of them but then it was blank and then he could remember after, but that was all. He has shifted so as the others wouldn't see what the performance was doing to him.

Aco had also watched Iason, he had known about what Jupiter did so he also wanted to see if it had worked. Though he seen the affect the show was doing, but said nothing. He figured it was just the body reacting as it normally would any other time when Rikki and he were together. His mind may not remember but he knew the body would.

Rikki fought to hold back any moans or cries. He felt the other pet's fingers slip into him, causing a small cry to leave his lips. It hurt from the dryness, the pet didn't even bother to wet his finger before invading his body with it. He made a mental note to punch the pet once he could see his face. But that escaped his mind when another finger was added and his member was bitten, causing him to cry out loud. His hands pulled at the links that held his arms in place, his body writhing every way it could. Pushing into the mouth and back against the fingers, trying to get away from the touches.

Iason hid a small moan from slipping to his throat, he always loved the sounds Rikki made, though at the moment he had no idea why the sounds were getting to him. It was his pet, nothing more, that he knew of. It really made him think for a moment.  
_ "Why am I getting this feeling? Why is it that I want to put my hands on that mongrel?" _ Iason though as he watched them.  
The questions ran threw Iason's head over and over as he watched them. The faces Rikki made, the way he twisted his body and his hips moved with the movement of one pet's mouth and the other pet's hand. The sounds of both pleasure and pain that escaped that well toned, muscular throat of his pet seemed to be driving the elite wild. He wanted to make the pet do the same, but with his own hands.

Rikki tried his hardest to keep from releasing into the mouth that was around his member but he had to admit it did feel good, and his body was reacting even when his mind screamed stop over and over. Holding his breath, he attempted to hold it in, but the feeling in the pit of his stomach was far to strong to allow him to hold it. He felt Felix's finger go deeper, brushing the bundle of nerves that set him off, his hips pushed forward hard as his head went back with a loud moan, releasing into Adrian's mouth, who seem to drink him down eagerly, being sure to lick up ever last drop once he pulled away from his member.

Lenax smirked as he watched them, knowing well enough what his pet had done. He had pride in his pet and knew what he was capable of.

The pets pulled away from Rikki to give him a moment to breath. He let his body just hang by his wrists from the chains. He was breathing hard and coming down from the high of the release. Closing his eyes he sighed, happy to have their hands off of him. Though he would have felt better if he could see. He wanted to see the look on Iason's face. Hope to see jealousy, hope to see want, something that would get him out of this.

"Enter" Jupiter spoke.  
Rikki blinked behind the blindfold as he felt hands on his hips, pulling him back. Before he knew it, he felt Felix enter him, fast and hard, causing him to cry out and pull on the chains.

"Enough... " Iason called, moving to stand. He walked to Rikki and the other two pets, pulling Felix away from Rikki and out of him. He undid the cuffs around Rikki's wrists and picked him up fully to carry him off to his condo.  
Rikki was glad when Iason stopped them and clung to his clothes as he was carried to the house. Though it puzzled him that the blindfold wasn't removed.

Jupiter vanished, angry with what Iason had done. Electricity surged threw the highest room of the tower. Her top elite, her highest blondie, was still wrapped around that mongrels finger. She had erased every feeling for the street rat, but the blond still clung to him. She would try again, make Iason sell Rikki. She would do anything to keep Iason from falling for that pet again.

Iason lay Rikki on his bed and looked him over. His body was still coated with a little sweat.  
"Don't move." Iason ordered as he stepped away to get a wet cloth to wash the filth from Rikki's body.  
Returning to started to wash his body off with the cool rag. Rikki sighed and relaxed, at least now he could relax around someone he trusted. Despite not being able to see still he felt comfortable being in Iason's care and in his room.  
Iason avoided Rikki's member though his eyes seemed to always drift to it. He sighed and ignored the feeling and moved to roll Rikki onto his back to continue to wash him. Though he stopped once he reached his hips, his eyes locking on his behind like it has done with the front of the pet. It was a good thing Rikki was blindfolded or he would have seen the way Iason had stared at him. Iason shook his head and moved to untie the blindfold and threw the blanket over Iason.  
"Sleep... I will being you food in an hour." Iason said with an annoyed tone, though he was more turned on then annoyed. Leaving the room, he stood outside the door thinking.  
Aco started his way with a folder.  
"You will be sold the next chance I get." Iason said to him before snatching the file and storming off to his office.

Iason sat in his office for a good hour before getting up and walking back to the room. He open the door and looked to Rikki who was fast asleep. He walked over to him and sat on the side of the bed.  
"Why is it I have a sudden have an attraction for you? Why is it I suddenly want to kiss and touch you? Why is it I want to hold you and claim you as mine?" Iason questioned out loud.  
"What are you talking about?" Rikki open his eyes looking up at him, hearing everything that Iason has said.  
Iason jumped, he didn't expect Rikki to be awake.  
"Why are you questioning the things you have already done?" rikki moved to sit up looking at Iason confused with the things Iason said.  
"Things I have already done?" Iason questioned again.  
"You asked why you suddenly had an attraction for me, you have had that sense you decided to make me your pet. As for kissing, touching, holding and claiming me, you have already done it. Why are you just now questioning these things?" Rikki raised a brow at him.  
Iason said nothing and looked at the pet puzzled, he didn't understand. He had no memory of doing anything with Rikki.  
"I don't remember." Iason said as he looked away from Rikki. He knew there were blank spots in his memories but he didn't know what belonged there.  
"Well, that sucks." Rikki smirked as he moved to crawl into Iason's lap. Something wasn't right with his body. It was like he had no control over what he was doing. His mind questioned what he was doing but he just kept moving. "Maybe we should remind you." His tone was teasing and full of the heat he had coursing threw him.  
"Rikki, you know it is against the law." Iason said, though his gloved hands rested on Rikki's hips.  
"Iason, we have broken that law millions of times, why worry about it now. I bed that bitch fucked with your head. Maybe I should remind you of everything." Rikki moved to press his body against Iasons.  
"Rikki, keep this up and there will be consequences, don't hold me against what I do to you." Iason's eyes changed to a dangerous look, his hands gripped Rikki's hips tight.  
"I think I will be okay with that, as long as it is you." Rikki said not realizing what he actually has said.  
Iason took no time to have Rikki on the bed on his stomach. He was over him, pinning his arms to the bed above his head with one hand.  
"Then don't cry for me to stop." Iason smirked.  
Rikki gasped as he was flipped and pinned, pressing his hips back against Iason.  
"I haven't asked you to stop yet, have I?" Despite the fact he had indeed told him to stop millions of times.  
"So you enjoyed this every time?" Iason raised a brow as he lay on him.  
"Mmm...yes." Rikki groaned as he felt the hardness of Iason's member against him.

Iason blinked as he sat up in his chair, not realizing he had fallen asleep. Was he dreaming?  
Did he really dream of putting his hands on his pet. He sighed and slid back from his chair, moving to the window.  
"Rikki, why do you have this affect on me? I am not suppose to dream of sleeping with him." Iason questioned himself.  
"You have kept the pet to long, that is why are you starting to have feelings for him. This is why the law is to only keep a pet for 3 years, then sell him." Iason turned to see a woman behind him. He smiled at her before widening his eyes.  
"Jupiter?"  
"Yes, my son, it is I. I have downloaded myself into a body so that I can spend more time with my sons." Jupiter turned around so Iason could see the full of the body.  
"You did quite well on picking out a body, Jupiter."  
"Thank you, Iason. Now on the matter of the pet, I think it is time to sell him. If you are starting to grow feelings for him then it is time." Jupiter repeated.  
"But he is not broken yet. He still doesn't listen like a pet should. You gave me permission to keep him until he is broken and obeys every order." Iason returned as he moved to sit in his chair.  
"My son, you have had him for 6 years now and he has still yet to bend at every order. I really don't see this happening. Maybe it is time another elite to try and break him. Or maybe it is time to terminate him." Jupiter moved to sit on the side of Iason's desk.  
"No, give me more time. I will break him soon." Iason had an idea of how to get the pet to listen to him, even if he had to break a law, he would do it, show his power over the pet and show him who is in charge.  
Jupiter moved to touch the side of his face as she slid into his lap.  
"You get one more chance, Iason. But these feelings for the pet much disappear. If they do not, You are to come to me and we are to reset you. I can not have my highest elite falling in love with a pet. It will turn back on me." Jupiter stated before sliding a hand around to the back of his neck. She could easily find the ports to where the machine would hook up to him to deal with his main program. With a finger, she plugged herself into him.  
Iason froze and didn't move. Just starred straight ahead.  
"Do not worry, my son, I am only downloading a part of myself into you. I will make sure you no longer have feelings for that mongrel." She then pulled her hand away and moved to stand.  
Iason blinked and looked up at her, he hadn't heard a word she just said to him.  
"I am going, I have important things to handle." Jupiter moved toward the door.  
"Alright. It is time for me to wake Rikki anyway and get him something to eat." Iason stood and moved to follow her out of the room.  
Jupiter went her way and Iason his own.

Rikki lay there awake, looking up at the ceiling of the room.  
"He seems so different, yet he still seems like himself. But, any other time he would have lay here with me wile I slept. Something is not right." Rikki said out loud to himself.  
Iason open the door and entered with a tray of food, setting it on the stand beside the bed.  
"I hope you had rested well. You have time to eat, then it is back to training your body." Iason said coldly as he sat on the bed next to Rikki.  
Rikki nodded and started to eat. He stayed quiet as he thought to himself about what was going on.  
"Iason, are you feeling ok?" Rikki asked as he set the fork aside after taking a few bites of the fruit Iason brought him.  
"I am feeling fine, now eat, we have no time to waist." Iason said strictly.  
Rikki made a face at him before returning to eat.  
Iason didn't look at Rikki the entire time he ate.  
Rikki hated the off silence between them and sighed. He knew something was not right.  
"Are you finished?" Iason asked before standing and taking the tray before Rikki could even speak. He put the tray on the stand and grabbed Rikki's hand and pulled him out of the bed. He pulled Rikki down the hall and to the room he had him chained up in before.  
Aco stood froze when Iason came out of the bedroom pulling a naked Rikki behind him. He smirked when he seen the look on Rikki's face. Either Rikki was in for a punishment or Iason was annoyed.  
Iason chained Rikki back up where he had been before, his feet off the ground. He moved to pull the chair to sit before Rikki, looking up at him.  
Rikki was puzzled and didn't move. He was so confused on why Iason was just sitting there looking at him.

"See something you like?" Rikki joked.  
"Silence pet..." Iason snapped, he was thinking of what to do to the pet.  
Standing again, he moved behind Rikki. Lowering, him so that he could get to the pet's body easy. He moved to pull his gloves off before going threw the objects that were hanging on the wall as well as the ones lay out on the table before him. Grabbing one of the dildos that was clear but about the length of his forearm, about the thickness of about three fingers around. It was like egg shaped all the way down the object, like eggs connected together to form it.  
He slicked with the gel that set on the table with the rest of the toys and moved up behind Rikki.  
"I advise you to stay relaxed." Was the only warning Iason gave Rikki before the toy into him.  
Rikki screamed out as he felt the toy being forced into him. His body tensing around the dildo. Closing his eyes trying to relax from the sudden pain.  
Iason smirked and moved around in front of his pet.  
Rikki open his eyes and glared at Iason. He never expected him to force the toy into him like he had. Iason was normally gentle with him.  
Returning to his chair Iason smirked, turning on the cock ring to start the vibrations. He turned them all the way up and tighten the ring to prevent him from release. Iason sat back and watched his pet's body writhe from the vibrations carousing threw him.

Review with some ideas on what you may want Jupiter to do to break their relationship. Or just give me some ideas. Or just let me know how you like it.


	7. Chapter 7

Time has passed; Rikki writhed and cried for permission to release. His balls ached with pain, not being able to release from the cock ring being tight enough to cut off the ability to. Rikki pulled on the chains around his wrists and twisted his body to try and move away from the vibrations, though they seem to follow him.

Iason smirked; he sat there just watching him. Something within him seemed to like it more then he should. His member growing harder as he watched, sipping the wine that was beside him. He had the urge to replace something else where that toy was. Something real and made of flesh that was attached to his own body.

Another scream left the mongrel, his body twisting hard before he went quiet, tears started to slide down his face from the pain that seemed to get worse. He couldn't handle much more, it hurt, he was sure he was about to pass out.

"Iason, please!" He cried out, wanting the ring to loosen to allow the built up fluid out.

"What was that, pet?" Iason smirked, sitting up in his chair before standing and moving in front of him.

"Let me cum!" Rikki yelled, opening his eyes to look at the blonde before him, glaring at him.

"Is that the proper way to talk to your master?" Iason raised a brow at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fuck you Iason! Loosen this fucking ring now!" Riki yelled as he tried to push back the feeling that coursed through his member.

Iason narrowed his eyes before turning away from him. "Learn how to address me and I will consider loosening it and allowing you to cum." He moved away from him, leaving the room to take care of other matters.

Iason sat back in the chair in his office and sighed, running his hand back threw his hair. Closing his eyes, he could see the pet like he had left him. He open his eyes a moment and leaned in to tap a button in his desk. A hologram like computer screen appeared before him. He tapped a few more things before Riki appeared on the screen. By the way he seen his body twist and turn, followed by another cry told him that Riki had had his 8th climax sense it started. He smirked watching him, his hand finding its way down to undo his pants and slipping inside. He hadn't realized he was touching himself, his eyes so focused on the screen before him. He wished it was himself within the street rat, making him scream and writhe in pleasure and pain. He stopped when he seen Riki go limp, the sounds stopped, his body stopped moving. He tapped the screen again and stood, fixing his pants before storming out of his office fast, making his way to the room he had Riki chained up in.

The door open and Iason looked to Riki who was still limp; the sound of the ring vibrating was the only sound in the room. Tapping his ring, the vibrations stopped; there was no reason for it to be on now. He moved over to Riki and pulled the toy out of him before moving to unchain him, the limp body falling into his arms. Sighing, he knew he pushed the pet to his limit. Picking him up fully, he curried him to his room, laying him on the bed to let him rest once again. This was the second time that night he caused the pet to pass out. This time he treated it like punishment, when he just wanted to watch the pet for his own pleasure.

Riki groaned, opening his eyes, glancing around. The room was dark and cold though the blanket over him made him warm. He blinked; there was an arm over his waist, a body against his back. He figured it was Iason and closed his eyes once again. Sighing he tried to fall back to sleep, but the feeling in his chest wouldn't allow it. Iason seemed so cold to him anymore, rough, no longer gentle and kind like he use to be. He sighed again and closed his eyes. He thought about bringing it up in the morning.

Sunlight lit the room, a new day upon them. Iason lay there watching Riki sleep, his mind wondering. Thinking a moment, he smirked, shifting to lean over Riki, watching him again before sliding down his body. His lips ghosted over the tanned skin, receiving a groan from the pet. Smirking he trailed lower, until he reached the stirring member. His lips touching it lightly with small kisses, bringing the hardening flesh to life. Another groan passed the black haired males lips, his body arching lightly into the feeling.

Riki open his sleepy eyes, looking down at the blond and smirked softly. Maybe he wouldn't have to question why Iason was acting the way he was, he seemed to be the same now.

"Morning." Riki spoke, only to get a nip on the thigh in return. He took it as a sign to not speak and only enjoy the feeling from the blonds' lips

Iason nipped his way back to the now hard member before stopped, there seemed to be a click in his head.

Riki looked back down at him, something didn't feel right anymore.

"Iason?" Riki looked down at Iason only to meet a glare as Iason moved to pull away.

"Get out…." Iason said as he sat back on the bed, facing away from him.

"But…"

"Get out that is an order!" Iason snapped.

Riki got up and ran out of the room, not caring if Aco had seen his naked body. He moved to the room that was known as his and slammed the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with him! He has been all over me from the moment he took me as his fucking pet, and then he suddenly doesn't want to touch me. He is being a prick!" He hit the wall behind him before storming to his bed and sitting. He paused and starred before him. He suddenly was upset by the fact the blonde no longer wanted to touch him. He didn't like how his master/lover had changed. Lover, he suddenly thought of the man as more than his master. Though of him like he once thought of Guy.

Jupiter seemed to smirk to herself, even though she slipped up and allowed his mind to think of loving the pet once again, she did stop him before he took him once again. The click in his mind was Jupiter taking control again. She again made sure the elite would have no feelings toward the pet.

She would erase all the feelings once again. If it kept up, she would take Riki away from the blond.

Riki spent the rest of the day locked up in his room, not wanting to come out.

Iason was in his office going over the plans for the party that was coming up. He was looking over the guest list, the names of the elites and lord and fellow masters as well as the names of the pets that would be attending, performing or not. He looked over the list of food and drinks that would be served and the seating arrangements and more. He wanted to make sure the party was perfect and went as planned, seeing as how Jupiter would be attending this one.

He sat back and took a hold of the glass on the desk, sipping at it for a moment. He was thinking about things when something didn't seem clear. There were things that were suddenly foggy. He set the glass down and stood, walking out of the room and to the elevator to go up to the top floor to have a word with the droid that was in control of it all.

Authors note: forgive me for this one being short, me mind quit on me. I promise the next chapter will be longer and more interesting. It is the party, what else do you expect? I highly doubt it will be boring 8D. And please give me time. I dont write as much as I use to, so things don't come to mind anymore. But I am not putting this story aside, it will be finished.


	8. Chapter 8

Some time had passed and Iason had worked Riki over and over to be ready for this. This was the first time Riki was going to perform with other pets and he was not about to have this messed up. Iason had even made this clear with the pet the moment before they left the penthouse.

The car pulled up to the building the show was taking place in, the back door open to allow Iason to slip out, followed by a hardly dressed Riki. The tight top that stopped just below his chest muscles and the tight shorts that came with it. All of it leaving nothing to imagine. Around his neck was a collar that had a white chain attached to it that was being held by the elite on the other end, guiding him out of the car to show him off. Iason stood proud and moved forward to give Riki room to get out of the Car.

Doing so, Riki stood and looked around He hated things like this more then he hated being with Iason. Even with the way the blond was acting, he would prefer to be back home with him. Sighing, Riki moved with Iason into the building.

There were platforms everywhere with an arrange of pets on them. Male, female and even in between. It was clear on what they were just by the way the clothing hugged them, leaving nothing hidden to the eye and mind.

Iason stood tall among the others, proud and the way others seemed to talk around them, he could tell we was well respected. It was nothing knew. Riki knew of the respect Iason had. But at parties, it really showed.

Iason pulled Riki along into he place, moving to sit. Riki took his usual place behind his master as other pets had theirs. Standing behind yet next to the chair. He would look around at the other pets around him that were not on the platform, as well as the ones on the platform showing off before the first display would start. He would sigh as he closed his eyes, taking in the smell of perfumes, sex and alcohol. Though it was an elegant smell as well. No like one of the sex clubs he walked into on and off with the gang, No. This had more of an elegant smell, wines instead of beer and liquor. Perfumes that were FAR to expensive for anyone from the slums and the sex smell was a mix of fruit and sweat. He would eyen his eyes looking around again.

The lights would dim, Iason moved to pull Riki around into his lap as other masters around them did as well. Their had been a bunch of pets coming up missing when the lights dimmed at other parties, and they had started to ask the masters to place their pets in their laps or to keep them close and ahold of them. If not, there was a risk of pets disappearing.

The first set on the stage was a female set. Both ladies were well formed and lovely. Though by the collars around their necks, you could tell they were pets.

"Begin" Echoed threw the room.

The females had begun, moving to one another, the sex started.

Riki would relax against Iason, this was something he did not mind watching after all, though the hand on his thigh made him lose his focus on the women before him. He would glance down as it seemed to move higher and move in between his legs, he would glance back to Iason, whos eyes were locked on the pets. The smirk on his lips show he was enjoying the show.

Iason had moved his hand higher, a finger slipping into the leg of the shorts though they stop there. Riki let out the held breath he had no idea he was holding. He would put his eyes back on the females as they became very vocal. Moans and cries from the double ended vibrator they shared. It was a fight to see who would break first, who would endure their first orgasm of the night.

...  
Iason closed his eyes and only listened, some reason his interest in this was not there as it had been before, his focus was now on the hand that was slightly tucked into the shorts of the pet. Focusing on what the skin would feel like if the gloves were not in place. He would smirk, opening his eyes and looking around. It was dark, and the way the lights were, only the pets in the middle could be seen. He would smirk and look to Riki, leaning to nip his ear.

"I can not wait for you to perform, I do believe you are either next." He would move his hand up more, outside the shorts to allow it to brush over the front of the shorts, feeling the member trapped inside start to grow. He pull his hand away as he heard a small moan come from the pet. He wanted to touch him more, but something inside said not to.

A cry of an orgasm erupted from one of the ladies as she arched off the stage. The other stilk moving her hips to work to her own. The light would dim on the one who had hit hers first, showing that the one still lit was the winner of the two. The other was removed from the stage as she was rewarded by finishing before the others. Soon, after, her own cry of her orgasm echoed threw the place. Then she was also escorted off the stage.

...

Riki's heart pounded as well as the member pulsing between his legs. The show was a turn on, but so was the stroke he received from Iason before. But he was not the only one, under him, pressed against his ass was the hard member of Iason. Though he knew this feeling so many times, it was something different this time, Iason was different and it suddenly felt off to him when they were like this. It was not like it was before.

"Pet number Z107M and pet number R124D Please step up to the stage." Came over the loud speakers.

"Your turn, do not destroy my reputation, and win this. Or you will be punished." Iason would speak after as Riki moved from his lap.

Riki would curse in his head as he moved to the stage, eying the other pet that joined him. The other boy was small. Well smaller then Riki in height and size. He had blue hair that was cut around the neck area. Green eyes that light up like a emerald.

Riki smirked, this may be easy. Most of the smaller men he knew, he could last longer then, maybe this one would be no different.

"Strip" was ordered over the loud speakers, both Riki and R started to undress, pulling away the tops and then the shorts they had on. Riki hesitated to remove the shorts, due to already being hard. Thought he pushed them off.

"Seems someone is excited." R smirked as he would eye Riki. "The name is Cadeth." He would offer a hand.

Riki returned the shake "Riki" He returned before smirking. "Couldn't help it, I enjoyed watching the ladies."

"Begin"

Cadeth would only laugh before he would move into position as the females were. The man who was also with them, that got the females into their start, would insert another double ended vibrator into him, receiving a moan, then waited for Riki.

Frowning, Riki would move to join him, wincing slightly as it was also pushed into his own body, his legs seemed to twine with Cadeth's though the way they were laying, it was kinda hard not to.

The lights were on them, though it got worse, the ring around Riki's member was in view, and Iason activated it. He would push his hips slightly causing the vibrator to push into both of them. Cadeth would jump and look to Riki puzzled before he would push back. Sending another jolt threw Riki. And it began, the two would push toward one another to try and get the other off first, though with the ring, Cadeth had the upper hand. Riki was having to focus to push past the vibrations of the ring to keep going.

Iason watched amused, a finger rest on his lips, moving slightly with amusement. Watching his pet shiver and try to resist from spazing as he would in his hands. He would move his hand to turn up the ring. Watching Riki drop onto his back on the stage and gasp, arching his back slightly.

Cadeth took the chance and started to push back harder, causing the vibrator to push deeper into Riki, receiving a cry. Riki would shake his head as he would push back, moving to get his legs were he wanted before he would push harder and faster then the other pet, causing him he fall back as Riki had a moment ago, his body starting to twist and writhe from the pleasure, crying out.

Riki smirked as he would pant, holding his own sounds in as he would push the pleasure on the fellow pet. He would glance to Iason who raised a brow and smirked to him, nodding. Riki grinned a moment before he would lay his head back and just let his body start to get lost in the pleasure as well.

Both men were lost in it, pushing on one another.

Iason's eyes grew as he seen both of them arch off the floor together and cry out, releasing together. A draw. Not something he expected to see. Though Riki's body would twist and spaz with the vibrations around his member and within his body. The other pet would pass out from the intense pleasure of the the vibrator. The light would dim on him, leaving Riki lit up... He won it.

...

Iason rested back in the chair in his office, the party went well. He was pleased with Riki, though the idea of him cumming the same time the other pet did not sit will with him. Jealousy? He would stand and move to the door to Riki's room, pausing he would just stare. The sudden feel to punish the pet come over him. The want to hurt him. The want to make him scream.

"Make him hate you one again. Make him fear you." Echoed threw the blondie's head.

He would push the door open to find his pet asleep. Moving into the room he would grab him from his hair and rip him from the bed.

Riki would cry out and trying to push away, though it did no good. Iason had a death grip on his hair and was dragging him toward the room he always punished him in.

"What did I do?!" Riki cried out as he would dragged into the room and the door was closed.

""Make him hate you one again. Make him fear you." Repeated in the mind of Iason again as he would lift the pet onto a bed and strap his arms above his head and his legs bent up on straps .

The pet was lay out on the bed like a woman would be if she was giving birth to a child. His legs wide and up to his chest, open. He would look to Iason almost panicking.

"What did I do?!" He would yell at him again.

"Silence!" The order came from Iason and Riki stared at him shocked, watching him.

"Do you wanna know what you have done?" Iason would lean over the bed between the pets, legs. Jealousy, anger as well as the words in his head shown in his eyes and face.

Riki nodded to him as he would pull on the restraints that had his arms.

"You came with the other pet, you let him get you to the point. You may have won, but you were not meant to release until after he did." Iason would pull away and move to sit on the chair, eying the pet as he was. Enjoying the site, maybe more then he should. He would think a moment before standing and moving to get something from the table close by. An O gag, something to keep the pet's mouth open and allow the sound to pass threw it.

"Seeing as how you were not vocal at the party, you will be here. I want every sound to leave you and none to be held back." He would force it into the pet's mouth moving it to push open his mouth.

An O gag like this was mostly used to force the mouth to be open so another could place their member inside, face-fucking the other without being bitten or the mouth closing, though this time, It would be used for sound.

Riki would whine as if trying to say something but it did not come out due to him being unable to move his lips or mouth. He would just watch instead. Iason would grab another item from the table. A vibrating bullet. He would move to motion it with the gel on the table with his hand before moving to push it into Riki's body, though not turning it on yet. The switch lay on the table near the rear of the mongrel. He would then move to grab an item Riki was use to. The dildo, also slicking it like the bullet before moving to push it into him as well.

The bullet clearly had not fazed Riki but when the dildo entered him he would cry out and twist his hips, trying to pull away from the feeling. The bullet was being pushed right against the nerves in his body and he knew this was not going to be good once it was turned on. The dildo was clearly added to push it deeper into him.

Flipping on the bullet, Iason would step away, watching Riki arch off the bed and scream at the overwhelming pleasure that wrecked his body. It was to much, he was seeing white and his body would not respond. His voice betray him, growing louder with cries as it kept going.

Iason sat back in the chair as he tighten the ring around Riki's member to prevent him from release. Watching now.

Riki let out cries that sounded like "Stop" But it was hard to even understand them. Letting his body lay back on the bed he would look at Iason, tears in his eyes at the intense feeling he was getting from the bullet being against the nerves.

The elite only smirked, watching him. He was distracted by the side of the body twitching and spazing from the vibrations, he had not realized his own hand had moved to undo his own pants and beginning to stroke himself.

Riki's eyes would stay on Iason, watching him, seeing him doing what he was he would get an idea. The cries got louder as he would start to move his hips, in a motion that looked as it he was trying to get the dildo to move, his hips rocking back and forth, trying to tease Iason more.

This went on for another 10 mins before Iason lost his cool. He would stand and move to the bed. Undoing the leg restraints and pulling on the arm ones to move Riki onto his knees off the bed and onto the floor. Riki would cry at the movements as the bullet would move within him. Closing his eyes as he tried to push threw the want to release. The feeling was in his stomach but would not be satisfied.

"Make him hate you one again. Make him fear you." Once again repeated in his mind.

The gag was undone and pulled from his mouth and replaced with the blondie's member, he would start to push his hips into the mouth of the pet, his hands locked in the hair, pulling it as he would move his head as well. He would watch Riki close his eyes as his mouth and throat was being fucked. He had couched a few times around the member as it seemed to push down his throat, making it hard to breath, at the pace Iason was going, he didn't think Iason cared it he was to breath or not.

Iason would pull back as his release hit him, coating the pet's face and chest in the white liquid that was his seed. Gold eyes would look down on him as he would narrow them.

"You disgust me, look at you. I should just trash you and find a pet worthy of my seed. Worthy to be a pet for me, unlike you, you scum. I should have let you rot on the street as you were." Iason spoke to Riki, pulling away to sit again.

Riki hung there, his knees on the floor and hands in the air, his head fell as he would close his eyes. The words hurt. He loved Iason and yet he was being spoken to as if Iason hated him. The vibrations made him numb, he could hardly feel them now. He would try to sit back, but the restraints held him up.

"Then do that... stop torturing me and find someone else" He would glare at the blonde and he shot up to his feet. The dildo and bullet would drop to the floor, Riki having pushed them out. He would turn to pull on the restrained, pulling enough to hear the leather starting to rip.

Iason smirked as he watched Riki struggle to get out of the restraints. But once the leather did rip, Iason was to him, pushing him onto the bed on his stomach. The dildo was replaced with Iason's member. He was thicker then the silicone toy so he was sure Riki would feel him. Pushing deep into him in one swift movement.

Riki lay on the bed wincing at the pain of hitting the bed as he did looking back at Iason before his hair was grabbed and his head was ripped back, Iason would lean down to lick his ear.

"Is that so, Do you really want me to stop torturing you? You seem to like it." He would start to move his hips, slow at first, receiving a whine from Riki. It was too slow for the pet's liking and was more of a tease then anything.

"I wont... You are mine and I will pound it into you." Iason would push his head on the bed, holding it there as he would lean back and begin pounding into Riki.

Riki would cry out, even if he had the dildo and bullet in him, Iason pounding him the way he was, hurt.

"Stop! Iason, stop this! It is not like you!" Riki screamed, echoing threw the room. "What happen to the gentleness you use to have? What happen to the...AHHH!" He tried to speak but the ring was loosen, allowing his release to finally leave him.

"The gentleness. Forget about it. I will never be gentle with you." Iason move until he released inside the pet, pulling away he would let Riki drop to the floor, turning to fix his pants he would leave the room, leaving Riki there, locking the door so the pet could not leave the very room.

Riki dropped to the floor, panting. He would move to lay on his side on the floor, feeling the cum and blood lip from his body and onto the floor behind him. He hurt, the feeling of being ripped was wrecking his lower half, so he knew he was bleeding.

"Fucking prick... What the hell has gotten into his system?" Riki would sigh and close his eyes, relaxing a bit before a jolt of pain went threw him. Iason had triggered the ring to send waves of pain up his body for the comment.

(So I need some ideas for the next chapter. Sorry this one took so long, my mind finally got into a writing mood. So IDEAS! PLEASE! What would you like to see happen with Iason and Riki next?)


End file.
